Cake
by 7starfish7
Summary: one-shot  well, two-shot  request. Olivia is upset and its up to a certain someone to make it better. I just hope he's up for some competition. . . Very cliche and very smutty.
1. Chapter 1

He figured it out before anyone else did; why she was acting so strange. It had started out small, coming to work in a bad mood, scoffing anytime there was a cute moment on TV. She had ignored kind gestures and avoided any unnecessary contact. It was like she was trying to disappear and it had taken nearly four days for him to figure out why.

It was her birthday.

In two days to be exact. He knew she didn't want anyone to know. By not telling them she could justify not doing anything special. It's not that no one cared; it's that no one knew.

But after mentally counting the last 28 days from when Olivia seemed to hate him for no reason, he concluded that he had a good week before he was back in hot water.

But he only had two days to drag Olivia out of her glum.

"Liv", he asked from across their adjoined desks. "What are you doing this Friday?"

She sighed. "Nothing, I guess. Probably going to sit home and catch up on some housework." She smiled lightly to hide her secret pain. "It looks like Hurricane Katrina in there."

Elliot laughed and closed the file in his hands. "Want a helping hand? Kathy has the kids this weekend and I'm going to be bored stiff."

Olivia shrugged. Though she would never admit it, she didn't want to be alone on her birthday. It didn't matter that he had forgotten; she wanted the company.

"I guess that'd be okay." She closed the file in her hands and placed it in one of her desk drawers. "I'll order a pizza."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Olivia woke up that morning more tired than when she had gone to bed. She sighed, hoping the day would be over soon. She showered quickly and readied for work. She contemplated on eating something before she left but decided against it.

She didn't have much of an appetite anyway.

There was a tiny slip of paper under her door and she would have missed it had it not been for its bright pink color.

Curious, Olivia picked up the slip and read it, a smile forming on her face as she did.

_Bet you thought I had forgotten. Bet you thought no one cared. Go to where you sip your coffee. Tell me what you find over there._

She rolled her eyes and headed out of her building, down the street to her favorite coffee shop. There was a flower vendor outside the café and she couldn't help but notice the arrangement of lilies and yellow roses; her favorite flowers.

The vendor smiled at her and handed her the bouquet. "What's the special occasion?" He asked as he pulled out another pink card.

_Hope you like the flowers. Hope it made you smile. After work hours, don't go home, wait a while._

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. She inhaled deeply and chuckled to herself at the giddy feeling that consumed her.

The walk to the precinct was unusually short, the skip in her step adding stride. She had just barely gotten to the stairs when her phone rang and her partner's voice boomed on the other end.

"Liv, you almost here?"

She smiled. "Yes, Elliot. I'm heading down the hall now."

He paused for a moment and she could tell he had something planned.

"Hurry up, okay. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

She heard the click on the other end and rolled her eyes again at the coy in his voice.

She saw the balloons and smelled the candles before she saw them. The loud unison of Happy Birthday and sounds of streamers filled the squad room as she made her way to the cake in the middle of the room.

"Happy birthday, Liv", said Elliot as he reached out for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered a thank you into his ear. She was warmly greeted by her coworkers, at cake, too much cake, and laughed and enjoyed the company of her friends.

"How long were you planning this?" She asked when things had settled down.

"Few days." He watched her expression change to one of confusion. "You thought I had forgotten, didn't you?"

She sighed. "Okay, you caught me. But El, you didn't have to go to such great lengths. I mean, the flowers were enough."

It was his turn to be confused now. Elliot leaned forward in his chair and quirked his eyebrow at his partner. "I didn't get you those flowers, Liv." He looked over at the beautiful arrangement on her desk. "I was actually going to ask you about them."

She chuckled at his feigned innocence. Really, he was just too damn cute. "El, are you seriously going to pretend that you didn't leave me those notes or arrange for those flowers? Who else knows where I live and the code to the security door?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything else. He had his own plans and he wasn't about to let anything ruin it.

"What are you doing later tonight?"

"Nothing." She smiled, remembering the note about not rushing home. "Why?"

Elliot shrugged casually and played with the pen in his hand. "Wanted to see if you were available for a birthday dinner; just the two of us."

"Does that mean I get to pick?"

He chuckled. "And I get to pay. I'm guessing you want to go to that Italian restaurant with that fruity soda and the chocolate covered everything. "

She nodded. "Sounds good."

He sighed in relief. "Good because I already made a reservation."

Olivia raised her eyebrows and smiled. "And what if I had plans?"

"I knew you didn't." She looked offended and he quickly spoke before she got the wrong idea. "I was going to help you clean tonight, remember? You were going to order pizza."

"Wow", she began, "You really planned this out."

Elliot smiled. "I did."

"I wish it was dinner now though", she said as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm starved."

As soon as the words left her lips a delivery boy walked in the squad room with a brown bag of takeaways and a pink sticky note attacked.

"Olivia Benson?"

She nodded.

"Already been paid for", he said as he placed the bag on her desk. "Enjoy."

Olivia looked across the desk at Elliot and smiled through the confusion in her eyes. "El, this is really sweet but you don't have to do all this."

He watched her eyes grow wide as she unwrapped the decadent feast from the bag.

"Chicken fettuccini, strawberry-pomegranate Italian soda, and chocolate covered strawberries?" She smiled again, trying to be polite but all the lavishing gifts were starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Elliot, really, I appreciate this but its getting to be a little much. What did this all this cost you?"

He looked honestly hurt and she couldn't figure out why. "Liv, I really didn't do this."

She eyed the note stuck to the bag and read it carefully.

_Hope this makes you happy. Hope to see you tonight. Hope you want to see me. Hope to make things right._

"Hope to see me tonight? Who else knows all my favorite foods? Who else would have them delivered from the restaurant that we were going to go to tonight?"

Elliot shrugged. "I wish I knew. Believe me, I'm trying really hard to make your birthday special and now I have to compete with this mystery douche who keeps making me look bad."

Olivia eyed him in confusion. "Making you look bad?"

Elliot scratched his jaw; a nervous habit that she recognized years ago. Clearly he had said something wrong.

"El?"

"Alright, you caught me. I kinda had a little something special prepared for you tonight. Its nothing big and I sure as hell didn't come up with teen romance notes but I was hoping you'd like it."

"El, you don't have-"

"Just, come to the restaurant", he said quickly. "I hope you don't mind eating the same food twice."

Olivia nodded, now more confused than ever. She was sure it was Elliot who had been sending her those notes. He knew the code to her apartment lobby door, he knew her favorite flowers, he knew where she got her coffee, and he knew her favorite food from her favorite restaurant.

It had to be him.

But he sure as hell was putting on a great act.

"Sure El", she began. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued . . . <strong>

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

It started with champagne. She flashed her pearly whites as the bubbly spilt over and barely missed his freshly ironed slacks.

He was dressed nicely, in a blue button down that brought out his eyes. She was wearing a black curve-hugging dress that flared around the waist. She wore heels, that seemed to make her glide and her hair was done in curls that fell clumsily around her face.

She was stunning.

Dinner came and she was delighted to find that everything tasted better when shared with Elliot. It was like something out of a movie. Perhaps she was giddy from the champagne or maybe she was just high off the romantic atmosphere of the evening.

Whatever it was, she was enjoying it.

She was sad to see it end when they reached the steps to her building. The walk home had seemed miles too short.

Elliot grasped her hand gently in his and caressed her palm with his thumb.

"Have a good night?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "I did; thank you." She smiled at the ground before looking up to meet his curios eyes. "What?"

Elliot chuckled nervously. "I just wanted this day to be special for you."

She quirked her eyebrow at the tone in his voice. "Why are you doing this, El?"

"I don't know", he said sheepishly. "You put up with a lot and I just wanted to show you that you're appreciated."

She smiled at his boyish attitude. It was something she rarely saw. "You certainly went to great lengths. I mean, with dinner and the flowers and the notes-"

"Liv", he cut in. "I really didn't send those."

"Well than who did?"

Elliot shrugged through a groan, hating the bastard that kept showing him up. "I don't know. A lot of people care about you. Sometimes I don't know how you can feel so alone."

"Its hard to feel like you have people in your life when you don't have a family."

"You have friends."

She chuckled, appreciating his words but feeling the bitterness in his compensation. "You know what I'm talking about. It's not like I have a husband and kids or even a mother to come home to. It's just me."

"That's not true." He lifted her chin gently to meet lips. "You have me."

His heart skipped a beat. He thought he might just die from the defining nature of this moment.

She could pull away, push him off her, tell him to stop.

Or, she could open her lips against his, let him hold her and melt into him.

And that's what she did.

The second their lips met the whole world seemed to disappear. Life around them stopped and for a moment there was no work, no rules, no Kathy, nothing existed beyond their closed eyes and open mouths.

"Want to come in?" She whispered when the need for oxygen forced them apart.

He nodded, a little stunned at how this was playing out.

She took his hand in his and made they their way into her apartment lobby and up the stairs.

He couldn't resist the view. She was walking in front of him, up the stairs, and with every step her ass teased him more and more.

He had to touch. His hands closed gently around her waist and turned her around to lean against the hall. His lips made contact again and stars exploded behind their eyes. His hands held her middle to his and his fingers kneaded and teased the lush curves of her.

She moaned into his mouth and the sound went straight to his dick. Twelve years of wanting, waiting, and wondering, were all going to be put to rest tonight.

She inhaled the scent wafting off of his body. His strong, primal, musk was intoxicating and the need for him was becoming overwhelming.

"El", she whispered, conveying her urgency.

He smiled and took her hand in his, taking the steps two at a time.

There was soft music playing and his heart dropped almost as fast as it soared. He could tell she was still trying to figure out where the sound was coming from but he knew right away.

"Liv", he said softly, praying that there wasn't another unpleasant surprise for him in her apartment. "Let me take you to my place."

She quirked an eyebrow at his words. "Your place is pretty far away." She kissed his neck softly. "Why don't we just go inside?"

He moaned at the sensation and before he could stop her she had made it to her door and turned the key.

"El", she gasped and his heart jumped in his throat.

She turned back at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm touched."

He headed over to her, his hands back on her hips. There were candles and flower petals scattered around the room. A bottle of champagne and h'orderves sat on the coffee table beside the couch and soft music played from the radio on the counter.

"You really planned this all out, didn't you?"

He held her a little tighter. "No", he whispered. "I didn't plan on this at all." He kissed the crook of her neck, trying to distract her. "But it seems to be working in my favor."

She smiled and leaned into him. "Your favor", she giggled. "I got flowered this morning, a surprise party at work, the best lunch and dinner I've ever had, with the best company I've ever had, and now I come home to find a romantic little table picnic. I feel spoiled."

Elliot smiled against her flesh and began sucking on her pulse points. "Let me spoil you", he whispered.

She giggled a squirmed at his he touch. He loved it. Normally Olivia was poker faced and stern; she had to be for the job. But now, she had her guard down and simply enjoyed his company and the unyielding trust she had in him.

They made it to the bedroom. Elliot scanned the room quickly before following her to the edge of the bed. He kissed her and gave her a small nudge for her to sit. He positioned himself above her, leaning down and supporting himself with one hand on either side of her.

The bed bowed beneath their weight and Olivia gently fell backwards. His heart was beating rapidly as she crawled up the bed and he followed.

He had a leg on either side of her body and she pulled him down to press against her. He peered into her eyes, silently asking if they were really going to do this; if after twelve years she was finally done running.

She smiled and leaned up to capture his lips.

And that's when they heard the knock and the door and his heart sank.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think is going to happen?<strong>

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't answer it", he whispered. They were upright now, Olivia having gotten up to answer the door, and Elliot had to restrain himself from pulling her back down to the bed.

Instead his hands found her waist and his fingers pressed into the curves of her hips. The knocking persisted and with each passing second he could feel his resolve crumbling a little more.

"Its probably one of my neighbors complaining about the music." She kissed him quickly and headed towards her bedroom door. "Let me get rid of them and I'll be right back."

His heart skipped a beat. Whoever was behind that door was behind all of the kind things she had received that day. He had fought his feeling for twelve years and tonight it seemed he was finally done. He wasn't about to fight some prick with the hots for her too.

"Liv", he grabbed her hand gently, "Let me get rid of them. After all, we are probably going to need the music on."

She smiled, picking up on what he was implying.

"Just stay here and I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly on the lips and made her way to the front door.

The pounding on the door continued and Elliot was getting frustrated. "I'm coming!" He shouted.

But when he opened the door he was faced with nothing. Elliot smiled in relief, not wanting to deal with whatever intrusion was about to unfold.

He turned then, and sighed, as walked back into the bedroom?

"Who was it?"

"No one."

She smiled and the lust in her eyes reflected his own desires.

He smiled too and crawled back over her, supporting his weight on his elbows. He kissed her gently and pulled her bottom lip between his. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand on her thigh, slowly stroking her.

He wedged a knee between her thighs and she could feel the bulk of him press her further into the mattress. She broke the kiss then, needing to take in more air as the gravity of the situation hit her full force.

Hips lips didn't leave her for long. In the time it took for her to draw in a breath he attached himself to her neck, teasing the delicate flesh with his tongue.

"Elliot", she whispered.

He chuckled against her and continued his path down her body. His hands were under her dress now, caressing the tender curves of her waist and moving down to her hips.

She picked up on what he was intending, instantly sending her dress over her shoulders. His tongue ran across the flesh of her lower abdomen as his hands made their way inside her panties, pulling them down.

Modesty struck her then, realizing he was eye level with her most intimate parts and he was still fully clothed. Before he had the chance to make contact and render her senseless, she flipped them over and situated herself in his lap, gravity pulling her down onto his caged erection.

They moaned in unison has their centers met. She could feel him throbbing through his pants and her hands flew to his belt needing no more incentive.

His fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, feeling not a shred of modesty as his fabric was peeled away.

Her eyes widened when she realized why.

He was beautiful.

She had seen him shirtless on several different occasions but now, under her, at her mercy, his hard body waiting and willing, muscles twitching with anticipation, he was glorious.

Her hands mapped out the soft curves that defined him. Each toned muscle tensing and relaxing as her hands ran over him. He grabbed her hips and grinded against her, displaying his urgency.

She wasn't going to let him distract her though. Taking the opportunity he had, she lowed herself onto him and moved south.

She felt the exact moment when his brain registered what she was doing. Every synapses fired at once as her mouth closed over him.

"Liv", he groaned. "Olivia, you can't keep that up if you want this to last."

She smiled against him but was careful to keep up the pressure. She was competitive on a daily basis but in bed, she wanted to prove that she was every bit as capable of pleasing him past the point of sense as he was.

She moved her mouth over him, sliding up and down while he moaned. She mentally patted herself on the back for having done such a damn good job. For Christ sake he was almost keening.

But in the time it had taken for her to congratulate herself, she had completely missed when he flipped her over, climbed down her body and pulled her legs over his shoulders.

"The hell?" She asked and he smiled.

"I'm only human, Liv." He looked up and her from his position and gave her a sexy grin. She knew she was in deep shit, him having the same competitive streak as she.

He gave her a long teasing lick upward and circled her clit with his tongue. She gripped the sheets as his mouth closed over her and his fingers stroked her opening.

He was relentless. It started with one, a slow steady rhythm as his tongue flicked against her. But then it became more frantic, more hungry and animalistic. He added a second and then a third finger inside her and pushed at a punishing rate as his mouth, sucked, licked, and teased the tender bundle of nerves nestled between her legs.

"El", she moaned as her body began to tighten. She didn't want to come then. Romantic notions aside, she wanted him inside her when she came.

At least the first time.

She clawed at his back, needing to get his attention somehow, only capable of speech when he stopped gnawing at her.

"El, now."

He smiled and gave her clit one last gentle kiss.

He climbed over her and situated himself between her legs. She felt him, a mere nudge of the hips away from being inside her. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her down to him.

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body as he finally pushed his way in.

His dick was just as intense as the rest of him. Hard, huge, refusing her body any mercy as he stretched and filled her core.

He stayed still, knowing she needed time, feeling her body tense as it took in each inch of him. He reached between them, gently rubbing her tender nub until he felt her body relax.

He pulled back then, kissing her neck before easing into her once more.

And once again he started out slow before moving up to a more feverish pace. It was all Olivia could do to hold onto him and hang on for dear life.

She wrapped her legs around him, playing on his strength to support her weight as she bucked against him.

He didn't mind one bit as the angle allowed him to sink farther into her depths.

Her body was starting the tense again, the pleasure mounting within her. It was almost overwhelming.

Finally she threw her head back, giving in to the physical as his final thrusts pushed her over the edge. Waves of white, hot, fiery, bliss crashed against her as her body shook, rolled, and clutched all at once.

She was only vaguely aware of his body on top of hers coming down from the same high she had just experienced. It was only when he pulled out of her and her body registered the ache that she realized she was still conscience.

He smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday."

She laughed at the cliche. "Just what I wanted."

* * *

><p>He realized it was too late when he saw her get out of the cab. He knew, before he even walked up to her apartment that she was going to end up in his arms, in Stabler's arms.<p>

It was bitter but it was sweet. She was happy and that was all he really wanted for her. It wasn't until her knocked on her door and he heard Elliot shouting at the intrusion that he realized how far it had gone.

How far she let it go.

It was supposed to be him. She was supposed to end up in his arms, spend the night with him, wake up next to him.

Not Stabler.

He wanted to go back up there but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now; not if it meant ruining everything she was just given.

She deserved to be happy and he wanted that for her.

He sighed then, and turned down the street, content to continue admiring her from afar.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Review?<strong>


End file.
